Random Musings
by Hunter-Re
Summary: A series of one-shots, inspired by you, the reader! I'll take requests through PM. Please, oh, please no yaoi or lemony requests. Crossovers are fine, completely insane ideas,song-fics and whatever else you can think of is perfectly fine by me! Just please try not to send me anything that could be considered offensive!
1. Chapter 1

A short, short time ago in a country on the west side of the pond,

A poor, broke authoress sat on her bed, listening to VOCALOID and trying to figure out why she was having such a hard time writing this one stupid song-fic. Then she decided,

"Meh, forget it. Yao, Kiku you're dismissed."

She looked up and saw that they were both asleep.

"Aiyaah, am I really _that_ boring?"

The poor, now depressed author moped for a while before her current muse quite literally slapped her in the face.

"Lian!" the author yelped," What was that for?"

"Ri-chan, you _know _that you're an at least half-decent author so get off your butt and think of something!"

"I've got it! If I can make it through a few absurd pairings, crack!fics and character deaths, I just might be able to gain some popularity!"

"No yaoi or lemons though right?' Kiku asked fearfully, having woken up at some point during this conversation.

" Of course not! That's what Nyotalia's for!" the author smiled.

Korea and France yelled something nearly unintelligible that sounded like a complaint.

The author sighed.

"You know this is exactly why I don't write the two of them that often…"


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't gotten any requests so far so I decided to do my own little oneshot drabble thingy. More or less based off of "Hirari, Hirari" by Hatsune Miku, and a fanart I found on . It's very cute, if anyone would like I could probably paste it into a PM. As is the norm for most song-fics I've read, the story is normal script and the lyrics are italicized. Human and nation names used.**

**~.~.~.~.~**

Yao remembered when he found Kiku in that clearing all those years ago**.**

Even after his rather rude introduction, he felt oddly drawn to the new nation.

"I think I'll call you Ri Ben-aru!" he chirped.

The little boy squirmed in Yao's arms to get a better look at him.

"Watashi no namae ga, Nihon ya Kiku desu," he said in his slightly creepy but cute, monotone voice.

Yao felt a quick twinge of annoyance before he looked back at the boy and couldn't find it in himself to stay angry at him.

_When the season is spinning, spinning__  
__Please embrace the scattering ties__  
__strongly, strongly__  
__So that they won't be lost_

For the next couple hundred years, China doted heavily on little Ri Ben, who grew very quickly. He brought many children into his home, but even though he vehemently denied it and still does for that matter, he showed (shows) a great degree of favoritism towards Kiku (that's probably what messed poor Korea up…). He paid minimal attention to the other children's achievements, instead focusing all his attention on whatever Kiku happened to be doing. (Wait, maybe _that's_ what messed Korea up... Y'know what? Forget it, he's beyond help anyhow.)

He ignored Korea's complaints of Kiku harassing him as they got older. Korea had always had issues with him, hadn't he? Also, with all the things Korea had said in his relatively short existence, most people didn't take him at his word anyways. Right? In his eyes Ri Ben could do no wrong.

_Unable to move from the weight__  
__of the embraced words, __  
__I fell into a warm dream__  
__when I woke; it was after I lost you._

Only now does he realize what Korea, Manchuria, and pretty much the rest of Asia had been trying to tell him for the past two centuries. He had been trapped in a pseudo-wonderland for far too long and now it was coming back to bite him in the butt in the worst of ways. That dirty, lying, backstabbing little-

And yet,

Yao just can't bring himself to hate him. Even as his cities burn, his people scream, his women taken for things unmentionable, and Korea's probable death wreak havoc on his mental state.

_I tie it- the appearance that I strongly embraced,_

_The color of red softly scatters_

_It hurts so much; it's strongly engraved in my heart._

_Hirari, Hirari, Hirari._

Flutter, flutter, flutter. Why does his heart still do that when he thinks about little Ri Ben?

_To the sky, the sea, some place far away,_

_So that I may deliver at least one piece to you,_

_The color of the ties we make._

It's because no matter how he distances himself, no matter how he may behave towards his siblings, no matter what his boss might say, he is and always will be in his eyes, that same little boy he found that day in the clearing. He loves him the way only a parent could love a child. The kind of love that never wants to let go, to keep that child with them even as they grow up and leave you. It hurt so very much but, Yao found it in himself to let that child go.

_Someday, the passing memory__  
__will be born in a scattering moment__  
__Even though it knows it's decaying,_

_Hirari, Hirari, Hirari._

_I can't deliver my heart twice__  
__But so that I can deliver the last part to you__  
__Like a gently falling rain,_

_Hirarirari, hirarirari…_

_~.~.~.~.~_

**Spell-check will take "Nihon" but not Kiku? Oh, I see how it is. Anyway, the song is Hirari, Hirari by Hatsune Miku. It's not on iTunes unfortunately. I'm sorry if China seemed OOC, but I can seriously see him, as much as I love him being almost completely if not totally partial to Kiku, thus forcing most of the other nations to more or less grow up in his shadow. I wrote this in less than two hours, it's probably not the best but, meh. In case you didn't know, Ri Ben is Chinese for Japan, and hirarirari means flutter or fly away rather than Hirari which means flutter. Japan's only line means "I am Japan or Kiku."**


	3. Chapter 3

'Sup, pangaeascales! I did say I would do this didn't I? So here's  
your  
かげろうでいず fic! (Japanese keyboard messes up my  
script...) also, web-paste from the iPhone stinks. As does Youtube  
from my NOOK tablet. :P  
Anyways,  
reviews make me happy. They make me do a little happy dance  
no matter where  
I am. So please review. Also tell me if you notice the  
correlation between  
the date and time~!

Also, I don't really use "Oh Good Lord" that,that often I just thought it fit better than putting something else that might've been more offensive.

August 15th 8:15 a.m  
Arthur groaned as  
his alarm went off.  
"Bloody mechanism..."  
He hit snooze and fell back to  
sleep. He woke up four hours later and  
realized with a start that he needed  
to meet his girlfriend in fifteen  
minutes. At the park that was about  
thirty minutes away.  
He swore loudly and jumped out of bed, pulling on a pair  
of shorts and  
a t-shirt that seemed relatively clean. He ran as fast as he  
could  
downstairs and grabbed a bagel off of his brother's plate.  
"What  
the- Artiiiee!" he whined.  
"Can it Alfred!"*  
He made it to the park in  
record time, and saw his girlfriend waiting  
for him on the swingset,  
stroking a ...green bunny with wings?  
"Hey, Artie, come swing with me!" she  
called.  
Arthur returned her smile and took the seat next to her.  
Bright  
sunlight beat down on them even with the shade from the giant  
maple  
tree.  
"This's been a pretty nice summer hasn't it Emmy?" Arthur asked

sarcastically.  
"Yes, yes it has. And how many times do I have to tell  
you? It's Emery  
not 'Emmy'. If I can't call you Artie, you can't call ME  
'Emmy'."she  
smirked.  
They laughed for a bit, and lapsed into a friendly  
silence.  
Emery's expression uncharacteristically darkened.  
"Meh. But I  
think I kinda hate summer..."  
The bunny flew out her arms and towards the  
street below the hill  
where the swings sat.  
"Ah! Mr.  
Usagi-chan!"  
Emery hopped out her swing and ran after it.  
Arthur sighed  
and followed after her.  
' At least the light's still green.' he  
thought.  
Emery grabbed the rabbit just as the light turned red. She ran as  
fast  
as she could to get to the other side of the street, but before she

could, a truck came barreling around the corner. She barely had time  
to  
scream before it slammed into her throwing her body a good twenty  
feet  
away.  
Arthur stood frozen for a minute as his mind processed what'd just

happened.  
"Oh Good Lord no. Nonononono!"  
He ran and fell to his knees  
beside her broken and bloodied form. A  
few feet away part of the heat haze  
seemed to form an image of a tall  
man in a winter coat and scarf.  
"What  
the-"  
The cicadas chirping seemed to grow steadily louder and Arthur blacked

out.

Arthur woke up in his bed covered in sweat, sheets  
tangled around his  
legs. He looked at his clock.  
8:15 again. He fell  
back to sleep until 12:15 (again) convinced that  
it was all just a dream.  
The day moved along just like it had in the  
'dream'. Which was weird, but  
whatever.  
Later, in the swings, Arthur was snapped out of his thoughts by  
Emery  
'Gibbs-slapping' him.  
"What's up? You seem a bit out of  
it."  
"Oh, it's nothing."  
Emery gave him a look that clearly said she  
didn't believe him but  
resumed swinging. The bunny flew from her arms and  
down the hill. The  
terrifying image of Emery being hit and thrown by the  
truck flashed  
through his mind. Without really thinking he grabbed her  
wrist  
preventing her from chasing the runaway lapin.  
"Oi, Arthur!  
What're you doing!"  
"L-let's go do something else." he stuttered.  
"Like  
what?" Emery huffed, a bit disappointed about the loss of the

bunny.  
"Ice cream. I'll buy."  
Emery immediately  
brightened.  
"Okay!"  
They walked and talked until they reached the  
intersection right  
across from the shop.  
"Oh, they're finally setting up  
lights here," Emery pointed out,"but  
that one over there looks a little  
wobbly. It looks like it's gonna-"  
Barely catching what she just said, Arthur  
all but dragged her towards  
the other side of the street. A loud, metallic  
screech was all the  
warning the pair got before the pole came crashing down  
towards them.  
Arthur clamped his eyes shut, waiting for impact, when he  
felt a pair  
of hands shove him to the side. He heard a sickening sort of  
squelch  
and the people around him started screaming along with the victim.  
He  
opened his eyes.  
"Oh- not again..."  
Emery lay face-down on the  
ground, with a large metal pole through her  
midsection. And the blood, all  
the blood... So much of it... The  
creepy image of the equally creepy man  
appeared in the Heat Haze  
again, sneering at Arthur condescendingly.  
As  
Arthur blacked out for the second time, he thought he saw Emery

smiling?

Arthur lay in his bed, not wanting to move. He  
looked at his phone.  
August 15th,2012, as per usual. He had been stuck in  
this same,  
sickening timeloop for what was probably decades. He had seen  
her die  
in so many different ways. Some ways he never would've thought  
were  
possible within ration. Even Emery had probably noticed how long this

had been going on by now. The day dragged on the way it had so many

times prior. But this time it would be different. This time, Emery

wouldn't die and maybe this would all be over. Like when you die in a

dream, how you wake up right then. Maybe this was just some sick and

twisted dream and it would all be over soon. Arthur doubted it, but

hey! He tried everything else so why not? Just as the truck came  
around  
the corner, he pushed Emery out of the way. This time, it would  
be his  
blood and not hers that spattered the sizzling hot concrete.  
This time, he  
would wake up and tell her all about his insane dream  
and she would laugh  
at him and tell him that he had nothing to worry  
about because she would  
never leave him. This time- wait. No, no, NO!  
Not again! Oh please  
n-!

August 14th 12:30 am.  
A girl sat on her bed in the dark,  
stroking a green bunny, tears  
running down her face.  
"We failed  
again..." she whispered, before crying herself to sleep.

YAAAYYY  
I'm finally done with this! Gomen nasai, Je Suis Desole,I'm  
sorry and I'm  
sooo sorry for the lateness of this! I did this with  
my phone on the  
notes app, so I'll have to email and webpaste from my  
pc. But *dramatic  
pause* I. DID. IT. In your face pessimistic voice!  
Gah, this whole  
fanwriting thing is gonna drive me insane...  
Anyway please R'n'R and since I  
didn't deem it necessary earlier.  
DISCLAIMER: Hunter-Re will never,  
ever,ever,ever,ever,ever *deep  
breath*, e-  
All characters: WE GET IT!  
YOU'RE TOO BROKE TO BUY HETALIA OR  
KAGEROU DAZE BY HATSUNE MIKU!  
Me:  
F-fine... You didn't havta yell! *cries*  
Akuma: Oh forget you. Whiner.  
Me:  
OH IT'S ON NOW!  
Lian: Since I'm the only sane and/or living character right  
now, again  
please R'n'R-da yo, and also, if anyone noticed the asterisk,  
that's  
the point where the authoress has decided she will write an omake

based off of another song. That would be all-da yo~!  
END OVERLY LONG A/N.t here...


	4. Author's Note

Paste your document he

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

To the few people who are kind enough to RandR this, I am SOOO SORRY for how long this is taking. I promise I AM working on those requests, but I haven't had wifi or much access to the PC so these chapters will be pretty slow in coming.

Again, sorry,

Hunter-Re

re...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, SaySaeri! Finally getting yours done! Sorry for the wait for these chapters! My life has been rather...hectic,yeah that's a good word, right now. I have school and general insanity going right now. I'm not going to take this opportunity to beg for some slack because I can totally do this! *determined* But then, I do have like, five hours of offcampus. 2 of which probably don't count because they're not between Monday and Friday... Algebra, timed writing, Japanese(EASY),walking to opposite ends of the universe to get to my classes... Getting lost 6 consecutive times, two of those times to the same class. 0.o I'M DOOOMED! Here I am asking for forgiveness but no extra slack, but complaint nonetheless...

Emery: Right now, you're too busy freaking out about how my hair almost matches Maddox's(HK) and questions that may arise from our alleged "alike-ness" as you so eloquently put it. And whining about how horrible school is!

Me: Sh-shut up! It's a perfectly legit fear! Do you know how many people get on this site just for-

Lian: Ookay! Enough of that! Just get to the disclaimer.

Me: Oh right, because it's totally worth the government's time to sue a FANwriter. *sarcasm* Anyway, I don't own Hetalia. I never will. If I did there would be more female characters to cut down on yaoi. And more baby!America and daddy!England. And baby!Asians and parental! China.

The author would also like to apologize for blatant butchering of the English language.

~.~.~.~.~

England woke up at 4:00 a.m to yet another early morning call from the stupid git across the pond. Or as the rest of the world called him, America. Muttering a few choice words, he answered his phone.

"America, what the bl-" "England, dude! Big trouble! Japan's gone missing,for realz yo!"

"First of all, your English..." England shuddered,"Secondly, it's 4 o'clock in the morning here, not that you care, and what's this about Japan going missing?" "Well~, I went to Japan's place to see if he wanted to play some video games, and when I got there, he was gone!" England sighed, trying to decide what made him fear for the boy more.  
His English or his sheer stupidity.

"He could've been asleep, like I should be right now." England grumbled.

"Nuh-uuh, I looked in all his windows!"

"You did WHAT now?"

Obviously he'd been spending too much time around France.

"England, I need your help to find him man, the Hero needs his sidekick today!"

"Go back home and quit bothering Japan!" England snapped," and since when have I ever been YOUR sidekick?"

"Artie~ please?" America whined,"I'm doing the 'eyes'~"

England tried his hardest to avoid envisioning the 'eyes'. In the end his powerless against the mental image of the utterly pitiful expression that had bent him to America's will since he was a baby colony.

"Oh, fine. But you owe me."

"Yay~ Thanks dude!" and with that America (finally) hung up.

'Where did I go wrong with him?' England thought. Four hours later, he was packed and on his way to Japan's home in Tokyo. He reached the door and let himself in.

Just as he was removing his shoes, he was tackle-hugged by America.

"England, dude! You're finally here!" "Yes,yes you git. Now get off of me." England snapped.

America ignored him and dragged him into the next room. England looked around and noticed that the rest of the G8,some other nations and the other two members of the Axis were there too. Upon seeing England, China leapt from his seat and stalked over to him.

"If you have anything to do with Kiku's disappearance,ahen, I swear to (I didn't know if I should put Buddha here, feel free to correct this one!) I'll-" England cut him off.

"Wait a minute, how do you figure it was me?"

He was saved from getting wok-ed by Prussia bursting through the door, with an angry Hungarian,Austrian, Swiss man and a meek looking little girl following after him. "West, help!" Germany gave him a tired look.

"Why should I?" "Because...I'm your awesome Geliebten großen Bruder, and you love  
me?" Prussia replied, drawing out the 'love' part.

Germany glared.

"Have at him."

"Aw-" Prussia yelped before an angry Elizaveta and Vash pounced on him.

"Ve~, Austria-san~, what did Gil do this time?" Italy asked.

Austria thought for a moment. "Frankly, I don't even remember  
anymore..."

"Dummkopfs. The lot of you." Germany muttered.

"Alright, back to the much more important matter at hand!" China snapped, "My little brother has gone missing-aru!"

"But Iibon doesn't consider you hi-" South Korea piped up from the back.

China quickly cut him off with a look.

"Yes ma'am."

China chose to ignore the jab at his masculinity. Or lack thereof*.  
America raised his hand and started jumping up and down making funny noises to gain attention like a preschooler.

"What do you want-aru?"

"I saw Kiku go through a door!"

"And?"

"I watched a little longer and he didn't come back out!"

"Let me get this straight. You were WATCHING Kiku." China said slowly as if he wasn't understanding what he had just heard.

"Yup~!"

The others just looked at him, with the exception of France, Prussia, and Russia who looked at him with a sick sort of pride rather than disgust.

'That's right Amerique, turn to the dark side. Ohonhonhon~' France thought.

"Aiyah~ I'm just going to ignore the many implications of what you just said America," China sighed, " Just tell us where this 'mystery room' is."

"I'll do that!" America said, uneccessarily loudly," Because I-'m THE HERO!"

"If you bloody say that again, I'll strangle you America!" England growled, getting up to stalk after the other nations following him and China.

A few seconds later,an extremely bored Korea piped up from somewhere to China's left. He didn't know where exactly, he generally ignored the boy. Only coming into to contact with him when absolutely necessary. Huh. Maybe THAT'S why he ended up the way he did! Ah well, too late now.

"Hey~, aniki~!"

"What do you want?"

"What're we doing here again?"

China mentally counted to ten. "We're looking for Kiku."

"You mean you and Italy and Germany and America are looking for him. The rest of us just assumed there was another major war breaking out 'cos meetings aren't ever held in THIS house."

"Does it really matter-aru? All that matters is that Kiku is safe." China snapped again.

"He doesn't even LIKE you." Prussia and Korea pointed out simultaneously.

"Bruder!"

"Korea!"

"We're not rude, we're brutally and awesomely honest!" Prussia smirked.

"Dummkopfs..."

"E-even still-"

"For once,horrifying as the thought may be, agree with those two." England said dryly," Just because you raise someone and put all the love, work, time, and care you possibly can into a child's upbringing, most certainly DOES NOT mean that they'll ever be grateful or like you at all for that matter." He said this last bit with a pointed look at America.

"Whaat~?"

'He's hopeless...' the group thought simultaneously.

South Korea chose that moment to attack China, who yelped ran off. Which in turn set off an entire other set of arguments between the other nations, and the rest as they say became history.

Meanwhile, in the mysterious room behind the elusive door...,

Japan sat in front of a large monitor, with Greece next to him, staring at the events unfolding beyond the door.

"You...were right...this is better than the world summit meetings..." Greece yawned.

"Right?" Japan replied, feeling a little proud of himself for pulling this off.

"You're right, this IS funny!" Japan and Greece jumped at the faint voice behind them.

"アメリカ？What're you doing here?"

"No..."

"Who're you?" a squeaky voice asked.

"I'm Canada, your owner."

"Ooh...THAT guy."

"Well that wasn't very nice..." But his voice went unheard for all of Japan and Greece' laughter.

"I've got dirt on you too." Canada chuckled darkly, plotting his revenge for being ignored. "Be afraid fellow nations! Be very, very afraid!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

*Poor China... I just ripped into him with this one 〒^〒 I'm soorrry China Fans! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WOOOOOOOOORLDDDDD! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ...Ehehehe... As you can see I'm getting off a Fruits Basket fix. I finished it as of 9/17/12. The entire series. Three weeks. Two or three volumes a day. While rereading RuroKen too. And finsihing another book. This one hopes that this meets your standards SaySaeri... This turned out crackier than intended, but what Kiku was doing turned out to be better than what this one had previously planned...Please enjoy at least a little bit and review. *bows


	6. Chapter 6

Haha, yeah so my update pace stinks. Sorry about that OTL. High School

tends to take your morale, hope,spirit, world and self view and crush

them all into little, teeny, tiny pieces. *eye twitch* I never thought

that it would be possible for me to grow to hate anything pertaining  
to  
science or history (does geography count?) ever. Alright I just  
need to cut  
my rant about how much I (coughhatecough) dislike with  
intensity certain  
teachers and not just because I'm an Aggie and  
they're a T-sipper. But  
again I digress. Also, to those of you who may  
take note, I AM A NERD.  
Especially when it comes to history.  
Seriously. I got funny looks for  
explaining what a necropolis was to  
two of my friends without even having  
to look at the placard. And also  
explaining why mirrors used to not use  
glass. So, yeah. I may totally  
jack up or make a flat-out satire of nearly  
any event in history just  
because I know about it and can. Nearly.  
As  
stated last chapter, I finished 'Fruits Basket' recently, and due  
to that,  
I was up until almost 3:00 in the morning. And THEN I had to  
wake up at six  
and I have a killer headache. Please excuse the cracky/  
cruddiness of this  
chapter and my fail attempts at humor.  
I obviously don't own  
Hetalia.  
Suggested listening: War of 1812 Song.  
Has nothing to do with  
this story but you might be able to get a laugh  
out of it. Also G8 plushies  
to whoever guesses what song it's based on~

A completely and totally serious account of the Boston Tea Party...

America shivered with pleasure. He was breaking practically every rule  
Britain had ever made and then some! He tried creeping in through the back door of the quiet house the two shared and accidentally stepped on a mousetrap that someone had deliberately left sitting just in front of the threshhold.  
He yelped very loudly as England lit a candle nearby.  
"America! What the bloody h-"  
"I-I can explain! I-it wasn't my fault! I was forced to do it by, by..."  
"By who?"  
"A BUNCH OF NATIVES THAT CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD WHO  
WANTED TO GET BACK AT YOU FOR KILLING THEM BY RUINING ALL YOUR  
TEA!"America blurted.  
England just stared for a minute before cracking up.  
"Youhareallyhahaexpecthaedmeh atobelievehathatabunchof-" his sentence dissolved into laughter.  
" I didn't really understand a word you just said, but yes, actually, I did expect you to believe me."  
England wiped a tear from his eye.  
"First of all, I didn't 'kill' any Natives, I just forcibly removed them from their lands and took away their way of life.  
That's two totally different things."  
"Dude,even I know that's not true at all."  
"Anyway, back on topic," England cleared his throat,"America! How could you waste all that tea like that?"  
America stared.  
"Think of all the people who will have to go without their afternoon tea because of you and your idiot friends!"  
America continued staring. Was England...crying? And what on earth was with all those sparkles and flowers?! He'd thought only France could do that! He was going to have to seriously rethink his  
world-view in more ways than one.  
"Hold up a second, you're NOT upset that I was out until 1o'clock in the morning, OR that I'm running around half naked and covered in paint, OR that I openly rebelled against you, OR about the thousand somewhat odd doll-, I mean pounds worth of merchandise we dumped in the sea, you're upset because you won't get to have tea for  
day or two?" America asked incredulously," and besides that, my people have been drinking coffee for years, so it doesn't really affect them. And it's also not like you'll blockade the harbor or anything to punish us so we're all good."  
"You wouldn't understaaaand!"  
"No need for the extra exclamation points."  
"I-I just can't even look at you right now. Goodbye, America!"  
England then ran off bawling like Ukraine.  
"I think he's drunk. At least I'm hoping he was... He was acting like  
one of those crazy women from one of those gross books I found with  
Canada in France's 'personal library'!"  
After a while, America decided that it would probably be  
better for his sanity to just go to bed and forget that any of that had  
ever happened.  
The End.

All Characters:  
Boooooo!  
Me: Shut up.  
Anyways please r&r even if it is to tell me I  
stink at this. To reward you for reading, I now present A DOUBLE  
UPDATE! BTW: This is yours NOFO!  
Hunter-Re out.


End file.
